


Raven Locks

by Swords_And_Serpents



Series: Glitter and Corduroy [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, M/M, Non-Binary Vince Noir, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents
Summary: 'Why on Earth would the sunshine kid be crying?'Or Vince has a panic attack and Howard does their hair
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Series: Glitter and Corduroy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Raven Locks

Howard had just returned from his jazzercize class when he could hear the faint sound of crying coming from Vince's room. He cautiously walked over to the door, listening in. 'Why on Earth would the sunshine kid be crying?' 

"Vince can I come in?" He didn't want to invade their personal space, the last time he waltzed into Vince's room uninvited he almost got hit in the face with a curling iron. And it was still hot! "Go away 'Oward." Vince sniffled, "You're upset Vince."  
" 'M fine, leave me alone will ya?"  
"You don't have to tell me why you're upset, at least let me help cheer you up a bit?" 

There was a long pause before the door opened, just a tiny crack. Howard could see Vince on the other side. Their face was red and puffy, luckily they were smart enough to remove their makeup before it started running. "Hi Vince." Howard smiled softly.  
"Hi Howard." Vince replied from the other side of the door still, they tried to return a smile but it didn't reach their eyes like it usually did. "Can you let me in?" Vince opened their door fully to allow Howard entrance into their bedroom. 

"Sorry its such a mess." Vince mumbled picking up art supplies off the floor and putting them on their very full vanity. "I was doing my scrapbooking." They laughed shyly. Howard looked at all the cut out pictures of Iggy Pop and David Bowie Vince had stuck into their scrapbook surrounded by glitter and sequins. "Its alright, it looks pretty." Howard said flicking his eyes over Vince's craftmanship then looked up at Vince, noticing the smaller person blushing beneath their unruly hair. 

Vince sat down on their bed and sighed, picking at the deep red nail varnish on their fingernails. Howard sat next to him. "Are you sure you're alright?" Vince sat in silence, tears pricked at their eyes as they tried not to let them fall. "Can i tell you something? Because its pretty fucking embarrassing and I'm not telling you if you're gonna go round telling people." Vince begged. "Of course i won't." Howard assured them. 

"I had a panic attack." Vince blurted out, not daring to look over at Howard. 

"You what?" 

"I was out clubbin' and I had a few drinks then all of a sudden I felt like I was being suffocated. I couldn't breathe Howard. I had to run to the Toilets to calm myself down. But I started crying instead." 

"Well why do you think that happened?" Howard asked concerned holding Vince's delicate hands, rubbing his thumb in soft circles across the top of their hands. "Well when I got my drinks from the bar, the bartender called me 'sir'. Stuff like that's never bothered me too much before but tonight-" Vince cut themself off as they burst into tears. 

"Hey it's alright Sunshine." Howard comforted Vince, he wasn't usually one to give hugs, but when the sunshine kid was gloomy, he made an exception. He hugged Vince until the sobs eventually quietened down. "Thanks Howard." Vince mumbled into Howards chest looking up at him still not looking quite like their usual self. 

Vince ran a hand through their hair and made a displeased face. "For fucks sake why didn't you tell me I look a right mess." Vince grumbled throwing a pillow at Howard. "Sorry but their were more important things than hair to sort out at that moment so I didn't bother telling you." 

He paused for a moment thinking. 

"I could brush it for you if you want?" Howard flinched, expecting be shoved out of Vince's room in an instant, but instead he got "That would be great thanks." Vince beamed grabbing a hairbrush. "Could you maybe braid it as well?" They asked.  
"I can give it a try." Howard agreed. 

Vince sat down in front of their vanity with Howard standing behind him, brush in hand. Slowly brushing the tangles out of Vince's raven locks. Howard could see in the mirror that Vince still looked upset about something. 

"Everything alright Vince? I'm not pulling to hard am I?"  
They took a shaky breath, "I know the bartender didn't mean any harm to misgender me, but it still made me feel. Invalid. You know?" Howard hummed acknowledging them. "Well we could try and find you a badge with your pronouns on. Or you could make one yourself with your glitter glue and gel pens." Howard suggested. "Howard that's genius!" Vince shrieked with excitement. "I think I'm going to make a few, so they can coordinate with my outfits of course." 

Howard started to braid their hair, nimbly weaving segments soft hair together which felt like silk between his fingers whilst he listened to their ramblings about how they would decorate all their badges to match their clothes, smiling at finally seeing the sunshine kid happy again. 

"There, what do you think?" Howard said with a flourish. Vince checked themself out in the mirror the braids actually looked pretty good. There were a few loose strands from where they had layers in their hair, but it looked beautifully messy. "I love it Howard, have you considered doing hairdressing for a living?" Vince gleefully bounced around looking at their hair from all angles. "No, hairdressing's never been my calling Vince you know pretty well that I'm shit at doing hair. Look at mine for Christs sake." Howard laughed. "I only did your hair well because your hair refuses to look bad. Ever." 

Vince turned around to face Howard to give him another hug. "Thanks for everything Howard. I love you." Giving him a kiss before returning back to the hug. 

"I love you too, Sunshine."


End file.
